peelfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Smorodina
Welcome Hi, welcome to John Peel Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 26 December 1970 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- So.it.goes.2512 (Talk) 16:56, March 25, 2010 Many thanks Many thanks for adding the full tracklisting of the Christmas 1970 show. It's really great to have the information up and just the kind of thing that the wiki was set up for. I hope you enjoy the site. Please let me know if you have any question. Cheers, Steve W 18:50, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Top Gear listings Hi, I was sixteen and just into 'underground' music, so Peel and the 'Sounds of the Seventies' shows were my education. For a few weeks around late 1970 and early 1971 and then intermittantly thereafter, I noted the playlist of a number of Top Gears, Disco 2s and SOSs. Amazingly I still have the lists today. The first in my list is the 12 Dec 1970 show which I notice is listed as existing as a share - I've found a fair few others, but I'd love to get that one. Unfortunately, I didn't have a recorder at the time - they were expensive and I was a poor schoolboy. I did later record tracks from some of John's shows, but not the man himself except part of one show from 1975 which I intend sharing. Anyway, I'll try to add some more listings when I have time. It's so good to see John's legacy being remembered this way and also to find so many obsessive list makers - I'm not alone anymore! Smorodina 19:48, March 25, 2010 (UTC)Andy incredible string band track Hi Andy, Many thanks for your message. I made the change to the Incredible String Band trackname after receiving further information from Ken Garner as part of a project of the Peel Mailing List at the moment. He checked your tracklisting against the original BBC script for the show (ie, a list of the tracks that were played) from the BBC records and suggested the title as the ISG session track that was played. I don't know ISB so well, but it may be that there is the song you noted was a change to the scheduled running order that didn't get noted on the script (no audio currently available for a definitive answer, alas). I see that in the ISB session supposedly first broadcast on 01 Jan 1971, there's a song called 'Everything's Fine Right Now', which sounds very much like the one you noted in your tracklisting. It may be it was played early as some kind of Christmas treat for listeners in an unscheduled change that didn't get noted in the script. Many thanks for bringing this to my attention. Let me consult with Ken and I'll change if back if it sounds to him like that's something that may have happened. I know there were occasional changes to the scripts in the records in the running orders of the shows themselves. Just a brief word on the Mailing List project mentioned in the first paragraph. A regular Peel listener (known to us as "Decktician") has shared with us his notebooks of tracklistings for Top Gear and other shows from Sept 1969 onwards. These have been copied and checked by Ken, who has filled in missing gaps and added corrections and further information with reference to the scripts. If you have a look at the 1969 and 1970 pages, you'll see we have a complete run of tracklistings now from Sept 1969 to the end of the following year (the show you provided the original tracklisting for). There are five volumes of Decktician's "logs" and so far we have only Vol 1 and part of Vol 2 (covering Radio Luxembourg shows) up on the wiki. This seems pretty exciting and historic stuff to me and hope it gives you some interesting reading to you too as a regular listener at the time. Anyway, will get onto Ken re the ISB track and then back to you from there. Many thanks again. Cheers, Steve W 03:59, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ISB session track Hi Andy, Checked with Ken and he confirmed the track on the script was 'Won't You Come and See Me'. Think it's hard to resolve this one way or another at this stage without audio evidence, but I've noted the apparent discrepancy on the 26 December 1970 page. Hope this seems OK. Thanks for letting me know about this one. Good to know the different possibilities. Incidentally, think you mentioned before that you might have other show tracklistings form this era. Not sure when they cover, but would be great to have them up here if we don't have them. Usually not too difficult to date things from the session tracks and always eager to have more info from the early 70s. Think we're pretty much there now on Top Gear 1970 listings, but it's a bit barren for a few years after that - although we'll see what else the Decktician Logs turns up. Cheers, Steve W 04:32, December 10, 2010 (UTC)